1. Field of the Invention.
This invention lies in the field of kites. More particularly it concerns improvements in a type of kite called a sled. The improvements tending to make the kite fly more smoothly, even in turbulent wind and to fly at a shallower angle of attack, and thus at greater elevation, to avoid collapse, than prior art models.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art is described in books, such as that by Brummitt, entitled "Kites", Golden Press, New York, New York 1971.
In the prior art there have been examples of sled type kites which are principally rectangular sheets of thin material stiffened by two parallel strips or battens one on each of the longitudinal edge of the sheet of the central panel. There are two triangular side panels or laterals with bases that equal in length to the long sides of the central panel and attached thereto. Cords are attached to each of the points of the side panels and these are joined together to form a bridle. The bridle is attached to a flight line in a conventional manner.
These kites have been shown to be sensitive to collapse in turbulent wind. They also tend to fly at a high angle of attack, providing small lift-to-drag ratio, and thus fly at low elevation.